RoyxEd A Thin Line Between Love and Hate
by luved247
Summary: My friend is one of those people who hates yaoi and all things similar and she loves Fullmetal Alchemist so much she ripped up my original copy and almost killed me. This is just a practice story so it may not be that good, bear with me. XD reviews welcom


RoyxEd- A Thin lIne Between Love and Hate

Chapter 1- Undiscovered feelings

There was a knock on the Elric household. Al eagerly trudged up to the door and as usual welcomed the guests giving each one a big hug. The last person to walk through the door, of course, was colonel Roy Mustang, marching in as if he owned the whole place. Edward came down from upstairs to greet the guests as well when he noticed somebody sitting on the couch from the corner of his eye. He let out a low growl, Roy Mustang. He glared at Roy devilishly and spat out "what the hell are you doing here colonel?"

"I was under the impression that I was invited Fullmetal" he grinned and watched an infuriated Edward march off to speak with his brother.

He pulled Al to the side and he grumpily whispered "why in the world did you invite colonel bastard over there? You know how he is, this was supposed to be my birthday not another evening for him to make fun of me!"

Shamefacedly Al put his head down mumbling "he is the colonel brother.. it wouldn't have been fitting to not invite him maybe he'll even lay off on the rudeness?" Al lifted his head in hope. Not saying another word Ed marched off into the kitchen to take out the cake.

Everybody sat around the table in silence, there was a strong feeling of tension between the two alchemists. If they hadn't been there they were sure to rip off each others heads. They sat awkwardly eating the cake that Gracia had baked for today. Trying to give this party one more chance Al stood up and said in his most cheerful voice "Time for presents everyone!" Thank god, Ed thought this nightmare would be over soon. The group sat down in the living room by the fire in a large circle. One by one Ed opened the presents and put on a happy face giving each person a hug. The circle finally got to Roy, Ed, already knowing that there was no chance the colonel had actually gotten him something got up ready to send the guests away.

"Hey Fullmetal," Roy's voice boomed from behind, "don't be so hasty, I got you a present too." Ed was so shocked at this comment he gingerly sat down on the carpet next to Roy and waited. As if he didn't want anybody to see Roy passed a small blue box into Ed's hand. This better not be a crack at how small I am Ed angrily mumbled under his breath but deep, very deep inside he was excited to see what Roy had got for him. Trying not to show this tiny shred of excitement he opened the box and let out a barely audible gasp. Inside was the most beautiful pocket-watch he had ever seen and inscribed on it was a self-portrait of Ed. Underneath the inscription it read 'Ed, who is not abnormally short, got this on 02.03.08' that was one of the sweetest things anyone had ever done for him and it was done by the colonel whom he hated and who hated him! Without noticing what he was doing Ed pulled the unsuspecting Roy into a big hug. Many small gasps came from around the circle at this strange and maybe even slightly disturbing sight. Not knowing what to do ROy just gently patted the suddenly emotional alchemist on the head. Quickly Ed pulled away embarrassed but that small notion had made everyone burst out into laughter. The whole party was livened, nobody wanted to go home anymore, even Roy let out a small laugh at the whole situation.

It was only half an hour later when Havoc mysteriously ran out of the room to his car. Puzzled looks were exchanged but then he ran back in the way he had came only a minute later. In his arms havoc had three cases of beer, rum, whiskey and vodka. RIza glared at Havoc, it was so like him to want to get everybody drunk and they all had work tomorrow for pete's sake!! Immediately Ed sensed that Riza would ruin the whole party, no matter how nice she was, she always had to be the responsible one. Ed grabbed Riza's shoulder and whispered into her ear, "Come on Riza, please, it IS my birthday today we can be responsible too you know." Still unsure of what to do RIza sat down but she was slightly calmer and even welcomed the drink that Havoc had passed to her.

The party was slowly livening up, it had been 3 hours since Havoc had came with the booze and everybody was either drunk or tipsy. Laughter filled the small room followed by Maes singing terribly, even Al and Winry were having fun together, talking in the back of the room.

"HEY! Let's really get this party going," Maes hollered "how bout we play truth or dare!" Maes seemed so impressed with that idea but they hadn't played since they were in their young teens. Everybody laughed at that idea yet nonetheless they all made a very misshapen circle on the ground and started. "Okay lets start with the birthday boy! Havoc you ask him."

Havoc grinned devilishly, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Fine then, what are your true feelings about the colonel?"

Red was creeping up into Ed's cheeks but he only threw a quick glance at ROy before answering. "He is a self-centered, egotistic, womanizer who has a very sexy ass!" Ed quickly covered his mouth, he did NOT just say that! Slowly he sank down but from the corner of his eye he saw Roy blush and smile at his direction, it must be his imagination thought Ed. "Umm, Riza, truth or dare?" he asked trying to get away from the previous moment.

Riza stumbled up, drink in hand, and proudly yelled "Dare!"

"I dare you to kiss Havoc as if you loved him" Riza gave him a little smile and sat down next to Havoc. Everybody stared waiting for a move when Riza leaned in and very passionately kissed Havoc leaving him wanting more. Everybody's eyes widened in shock, this was so unlike Riza!

"Okay, now it's my turn to ask! Roy, truth or dare?" Riza grinned she was waiting for this for a long time.

"Truth of course I have nothing to hide."

"Good, very good, then answer this, what are YOUR true feelings about Ed?"

Roy blushed severely at this, "Ed? This Ed? Fullmetal?" he cleared his throat, "he is an annoying over-sensitive, over-reacting, short and very sexy man!"

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT IF THEY MET AN ANT IT COULD SQUASH HIM?" Ed fumed but his eyes suddenly got huge, "w..wait a minute... did you just call me sexy?" he inquired further. Roy shamefacedly put his head down, nobody was supposed to know these things! Ed took a careful step closer to Roy, lifted his head gently and gave him a kiss on the lips. Roy sat there paralyzed for a moment but soon responded to the alchemists soft lips on his. The kiss started to heat up, both alchemists were enjoying each others presence so close to them. Roy ran his hands through Ed's silky, gold hair and pressed himself closer.

"Ahem..." a quiet voice said from behind them. Awkwardly the two separated, blushing like mad. they had forgotten that all their friends were in the room! An awkward silence filled the room once again and in the corner Al and Winry sat as if they were petrified in the fetal position not believing what they had just seen. Uncomfortable as hell Ed got up and began to say his goodbye's to his friends. As if in a trance everybody walked out of the Elric household in a line giving a short, mechanical goodbye. Last to leave was Roy they both exchanged a look making them both blush madly.

All the guests were gone now, thank god, hopefully they won' remember anything that happened today Ed silently begged. Unusual thoughts roamed his mind all night, was that kiss because he had wanted it? Was he gay? Did he have an attraction to the colonel? Did the colonel like him back? If so, how would they go about this? Ed subconsciously grabbed his head wanting it to stop pulsating, after a while he drifted off into slumber yet constantly thinking about Roy.

Next Morning at Roy's House

"Ow. My head hurts so frikin much! Stupid liquor..." Carefully Roy got out of bed massaging his temples in an effort to soothe the intense pulse that was coming from it. He continued towards the bathroom and walked into the shower letting the warm water flow over him loosening his tense muscles. Roy didn't even remember how he had gotten home the last thing he remembered was them playing truth or dare and then Ed had leaned in... Holy shit! The memories from the night before came back, he stumbled back. He had kissed, KISSED edward elric! Oh no oh no oh no! This was not good... feeling slightly nauseous he turned off the tap and sat back down on his bed. He took many deep breaths when another thought came back, he hadn't been the one to initiate the kiss, Ed was the one that had kissed HIM! relief slowly passed over him and on top of that he had been drunk, that was surely a good enough alibi, wasn't it? Roy got dressed, his mind still completely on Ed. Butterflies awoke in Roy's stomach, he had to see everyone today, that wasn't the only thing though, he was nervous of seeing Edward. 'There's no way I'm gay!' he thought angrily but his mind settled on the image of Ed leaning towards him sending a shiver up his spine. He wasn't supposed to feel like this about another guy and it didn't help that Ed was such a good kisser. He looked at the clock, damn... he was going to be late if he didn't leave now.

Roy rushed into the office, panting, he had run the whole way. He caught his breath and quickly glanced upwards. everybody in the room was staring at him. Why couldn't they have just forgot about it by today he silently begged. blush was forming on his cheeks so he gave a quick "Hello" and continued to his office. Roy sat down in his chair and sighed, this was going to be a long day. For hours Roy shuffled through his papers, making notes when necessary yet for some reason his mind was constantly on Edward. Another low sigh escaped hi lips. he needed to get out of here for some fresh air.

Roy has just came into work, Ed perspective

Ed had came in through the back door today to avoid all the stares of people who witnessed the exchange between him and roy yesterday or those who had already heard about it. Quietly his tip-toes behind the crowd that was gathered in the lobby, just as he was about to slip into his office a panting Roy emerged from the front doors. he had probably ran here since his face was slightly glistening with sweat. 'Wow, he really looks good today...' Ed thought. For a moment Ed began to have a naughty fantasy about Roy but he stopped himself. He couldn't think of the colonel hat way, it just wasn't right. Taking one last glance at the now blushing Roy he thought if Roy had noticed him. In his office Ed was in a panic. What would happen to him? He had been the one who had initiated the kiss, it was his fault, what if he got re-stationed? Disappointed at himself he looked down, he had been hiding that he was gay for so long and one night had ruined it all. On top of all of that why was he having these strange feelings about the colonel? He had hated him so much but that night had changed everything, maybe when you turn eighteen you get a personality switch or something... Ed was thinking madly, nervously pacing along the room. He couldn't take it anymore. Swiftly and silently Ed snuck out of his room, his breathing now heavy. He ran out of the building and crouched behind the large dumpsters. His mind was swirling, he couldn't take it anymore, he wanted to get out, leave, just disappear somewhere were he couldn't be plagued with thoughts about the colonel or anyone. Ed was deep in his thoughts when a cold hand touched his shoulder. Ed let out a terrified, girlish scream as he turned around to see who was there to find none other than the colonel Roy Mustang standing over him. His eyes opened in shock.

Back to Roy

Gracefully Roy got up out of his chair and stepped outside of the building. He needed to clear his mind. Roy was deep in thought still when he heard heavy breathing coming from the dumpsters. He prepared for the worst and was totally ready to use some of his sexy karate moves on that creeper. He cautiously edged closer towards the dumpsters, prepared for anything and everything...except this. There was Ed crouched down, his head in his hands mumblings incoherently to himself. A pang of sympathy hit Roy across the chest, if any of those idiots had been mean to Ed he would seriously have to hurt them. Gently Roy placed one of his hands on Ed's shoulder when...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" A high pitch scream erupted from Ed. Shocked Roy took a step backwards and stumbled over a rock.

"Eep!" a voice came from Roy that Ed hadn't ever heard before and Roy landed on top of him.

"Ow!" they both mumbled at the same time. Both of them turned to face each other turning extremely red from embarrassment. Roy scrambled from on top of Edward silently mumbling "sorry" about a million times. Roy's shirt was ripped leaving part of his muscular chest open. Ed stared but stopped and looked down in embarrassment as soon as he realized the bulge in his pants was slightly growing. Ed blushed even harder, this was so embarrassing! He covered it with his jacket, hopefully Roy hadn't noticed.

Unsure of how to react to Roy apologizing so awkwardly over and over again like he had been the one who had done something wrong Ed gave him a little smile "its okay." Roy stood up ready to leave. Ed took a deep breath, it was now or never, "I'm really sorry about yesterday," he blurted out, "I...I couldn't help myself, its just that I've liked you for a really long time now and.. and" Ed was cut off by Roy's lips pressed against his. Ed's eyes widened in shock but he continued to kiss Roy. Roy licked his bottom lip, begging for entrance and gladly Ed complied. Their tongues wrestled with each other. Ed ran his fingers through Roy's soft jet black hair, then they moved down towards his chest eagerly exploring the body of the man he had had a crush on for so long. Roy pressed Ed closer towards him, damn, I would be dead if anyone found out about this but he couldn't resist the young man's touch. A bulge started to grow in Roy's pants, he was so embarrassed but he noticed that the same had happened to Edward. Imagine that, Ed actually liked him that much. His mouth formed into a smirk. Ed pulled away to catch his breath. "um, I know this is a weird question, but, are you gay colonel?" Ed blushed again, shoot, why was he blushing so much lately?

Roy seemed slightly taken aback at this question, "well, I'm not really sure I've been with women before but you seem to have a strong effect on me, stronger than anything else I have ever felt before.." Ed blushed, Roy did have feelings for him. Ed pulled Roy into another passionate kiss when a small cough came from behind them. There stood Riza glowering at the two men. They both separated and stood there awkwardly. Riza was giving Ed a death glare. Was it possible that Riza had feelings for Roy?

"Well, well, well" she spat out "I came here looking or you two because I was worried, guess there was no need for that. And here I was thinking that what happened between you two was a prank or the result of being drunk..." Riza stormed off the same way she had came leaving the two men extremely confused. They both gave each other a look that meant 'I think we should leave now or something worse will happen' They took off in opposite directions to their offices.

After Work

Ed was walking home daydreaming about Roy. He looked so sexy today with his shirt ripped like that and he was so fit. Ed walked into his house, threw his things on the couch and sat down enjoying being home away from all the awkward stares at work when a beep cam from his phone. Ed groaned, he didn't want to get up, this was his lazy time! Despite his defiance he got up, there was one knew message from an unknown number. Edward pressed play only to hear Roy's smooth voice coming from the telephone. "Umm, hey Ed, its me, Roy.. no duh, i was wondering if you wanted to talk for a bit about what happened today and what we're going to do about it. Anyway call me back if you would like to meet me sometime, my number is 278-5113, bye." Another beep came from the telephone that left Ed standing there with a puzzled but pleased look on his face, hopefully Roy would somehow see that it was possible for them to be together... somehow, and if not Ed would do anything to make it happen.


End file.
